Sephylor
Sephylor is the second of the two bosses that inhabit the tenth floor boss room. Sephylor's appears as a white, scaly dragon with frosty blue eyes and thin layers of ice that cover over its face, chest, and back. Sephylor Sephylor, unlike its opposite, launches ice breath from its mouth instead of fire. All aspects between them are polar opposite in every way. Sephylor is stronger against attacks and can counterattack more easily. The Soul Bond function affects Sephylor either less or more depending on the randomized sequence of the system. Its power is of equal strength to the other, but it will think of ways to defeat its enemies. Unlike Zephyrus, Sephylor will engage the players with strategy and unique boss tactics. Because of this, Sephylor will become the likable target to kill first. Intelligence To create the sense of two opposite bosses, Sephylor was programmed to think on a higher level of attacks than Zephyrus. While Zephyrus was given extra endurance and speed, Sephylor was given greater intelligence and agility to dodge quick attacks. However, only some attacks are avoided because of its massive size. Attacks Because Zephyrus and Sephylor are opposites, Sephylor possess all abilities for ice usage. * Ice Breath * Polar Beam * Blizzard Storm The tenth floor provides the only double-boss engage in all of Incrad's 100 floors. The tenth floor is to strictly prepare players for the rest of floors 11 to 100. These two bosses will attack at once and will test players' abilities to multitask fighting to opposite creatures of great size and power. Only with great teamwork and strong gear can they be defeated and allow access to the rest of Castle Incrad. Power and Durability Just like its counterpart, Sephylor is capable of handling itself in a battle when cornered or faced with a challenge seeking its life. Its power relies in its intelligence to manage and eliminate its enemies. All aspects of its appearance are meant to intimidate and discourage players from attacking it, giving it time to attack those too weak to face it. Sephylor is generally weaker than Zephyrus because they are opposites in attacks and strength. Zephyrus is stronger and relies on brute strength to overwhelm enemies, while Sephylor uses its intelligence to outsmart and confuse its enemies long enough to attack them in return. Special Item Sephylor drops the second component to form an effective weapon. Heart of Sephylor The Heart of Sephylor is the exact opposite of the "Eye of Zephyrus" in all perspective. Many have thought of the heart of a dragon as fierce and destructive, but Sephylor's heart is one of purity and brightness. Acquiring this item will enable a special event. Both the "Heart of Sephylor" and "Eye of Zephyrus" will begin to glow bright blue and black. Whoever possess these two items (whether it's just one or two players) must bring them together in order for the items to form a weapon crafted from the light and dark sides of reality. 'The Marauder ' The Marauder is summoned by the joining of the items: "Eye of Zephyrus" and "Heart of Sephylor". A sword crafted from the passion of a dragon's heart, and the sight of a dragon, The Marauder is a sword fitting for only the greatest warrior. It is not easily handled as the battle to obtain the items is hard fought for. But, for those that prevail, they are rewarded with this sword. A negative side to joining these two items into one sword is if two players have each item and join them together. Only one may possess the sword and the power that it possess. Great friends are likely to turn to permanent rivals upon fighting for the control of the weapon. Only the best may obtain the greatest power. Category:Monster Category:Boss